The Expedition 1-31-19
MORE OLD TIMEY STUFF The Expedition - Excerpt from my Book 1-31-18 Before Charley swam, there was discussion of a Scout Camp Out and those who sailed wanted to do it taking the Dory up the coast 100 miles and back. It would be our longest sailing trip ever and would take 8 days round trip. It would be safe enough, we would sail close to shore out of reach of the rocks and shoals less than a mile out. If weather got bad we could come in and tie up to a tree on shore. There was a big argument over this which lasted at the Scout room several days. See, right after I joined Scouts Mister Hall the Scoutmaster had the idea for our troop to build the Dory. He hoped all the Scouts would become sailors. Everyone tried it and sailed a bunch of times but gradually they turned to land things and we became fewer until there were only seven of us who were avid sailors. Now again, the rest of the troop opted to camp out on land and little Johnson Browns family had a cool farm on the outskirts of Portsmouth and we all had US Army Surplus 2 man Pup-Tents. After a week of arguing, Mister Hall agreed there was no reason not to do both. The boat could make an 'expedition' and the rest would camp on Johnson Brown's family farm a couple weeks after the Fair ended. . . The Dory was not tiny. It was a Grand Banks Dory like the Cod Fishermen used, 19 feet long not counting the rudder, and 5 1/2 feet wide in the middle. It had five seats and two men with two pairs of oars could row it and it could hoist a sail. That was a unique feature of dories and it worked like this. The second seat from the front had a hole in it and a 14 foot oar would be set down in the hole into a socked on the keel. The blade of the oar was upright and had a small hole drilled through one side to pass a rope by which one hoisted a sail. The boom for the bottom of the sail plugged onto the oarlock. Because this rig was considered 'temporary' we did not have to license the boat which was still considered a 'rowboat'. At first it had no name.. we Scouts just called it the Dory. Scouts suggested we 'autta' name it so 'SCOUT DORY" was painted in BLUE on the bow on both sides. The boat was painted khaki tan and the rails were gold like the Scout Neckerchief. The Scout Dory wore the Scout uniform. I had told the scouts the entertaining story of my mother and the muskrat and the Piscatagua river that ran into the harbor sported otters, beaver and muskrats in the upper tributaries. The seven who sailed wanted more of a name than 'Scout Dory' and we settled on "The River Rat Scout Dory" which remained its name as long as I knew it. Mister Hall the woodworker cut five boards 7 feet long, to fit the middle of the boat laying on the seats. The idea was to pitch 2 pup-tents on there to allow 4 of us to sleep on board away from mosquitoes. Mosquitoes do not like salt water and 100 feet off shore was mosquito free.. okay by us. Charlie's dad from the hardware surprised us! He ordered a newfangled tent that had just come out, self supporting by two long fiberglass poles that crossed over the roof to hold it up like a dome. Dome tents remain the most popular today. It was just the width of the boat at seat level and said to sleep 3 men, Being all under 13, we figured all four of us could get in there in bad weather and even sleep. We had Scout camp stoves that used cans of Sterno and the big cans would heat 5 meals like soup or stew. We each took our stove and 2 cans of fuel. We took 1 loaf of bread each, 2 big jars of peanut butter and Jelly, 4 cane each of Campbell's soup, 1 can each of Spam and 4 cans of what we liked, chili, stew, beefaroni, or chicken and dumplings by 'sweet sue'. We planned to buy the same at the northern stop and the store receipt would be our proof we sailed the hundred miles. The Scout manual said 1 gallon of water per day per person, but we voted that 'cool-ade' was better. We make 4 jugs of cool-ade in Red Cherry and Blue Grape, our favorites. We too4 jelly canning jars and measured in sugar and opened a pack of cool-ade into them. Sealed they were ready to make more cool-ade for the trip back. We were ready to leave the Monday after the Fair ended the 10th of July and all our stuff was assembled and toted to the scout room to load the Dory to depart. We assembled the boards on the seats and raised the tent and it just fit. It was wonderful. Three air mattresses fit inside and we had army surplus blankets and no sleeping bags. We discovered we could remove the two tent poles that resembled fishing poles and the tent was lay flat and we could leave it ready to raise in less than a minute. It had to lay flay while the sail was up to make way for the boom to swing back and forth. It was also a new material called DACRON (predecessor of Nylon) light and slick and waterproof unlike the heavier canvas of the surplus pup-tents. All our gear stored under it above the floor safe and dry. My stepfather had his forge and he made a bracket to fly our short scout flagpole from the stern and he made another curvy hook shape thing to hold a kerosene lantern so we could safely hang it on the back at night.. a safety requirement we brought 2 lanterns knowing it was cheaper than batteries and one could hang inside the tent providing light and warmth. The Expedition was Ready! Monday arrived chilly and cloudy with a gray overcast. We were only the four of us as the others decided to go to the camp out on the farm. The tent was already in place and we toted our packs and other stuff down and stowed it under the makeshift bunk. We planned to take turns watching, steering and standing watch at night. The gloomy weather was unsuccessful in dampening our spirits. We went wearing Scout uniforms.. this was a Scout Expedition and Camp Out. Each of us brought snacks, crackers and candy bars and our stash of comic books. Pokey's mom sent us a whole Blueberry Pie. 8 AM we pulled away from the dock and headed out of the harbor to sea to round the point to the left and north along the Maine coast. This was to be our first long voyage. The wind from shore filled our sail and we moved briskly ahead at around 15 miles per hour, bicycle speed. We would easily make our 25 mile leg for the day without really hurrying. there would be plenty of time to stop and 'heave to' to make lunch. In the Old Days of Sailing ships, one went to the head of the boat where there was a net and would sit in the open to go potty. Ever since, bathrooms in a boat were called 'The Head' I don't know it Porta-Potties were invented yet. We had a bucket with a tight fitting lid and being boys we could pee over the side, but not into the wind LOL I steered and sailed managing the 'sheet' the line that controlled the sail. Robbie took his turn watching in the bow of the boat, for limbs, rocks or anything else in the water and any oncoming boats. We were smaller than most everything else. We were too hyped to stop for lunch, Charlie and Pokey made us all Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches and we kept on sailing. Around 1PM a Coast Guard boat came up on us, on the starboard side and slowed down to give us a holler. The Navy scuttlebutt already knew about our Expedition. It was BB Beecher's boat and they slowed to our speed and chatted with us making a joke that if we ran out of wind we could put Charlie in the water to tow us 'being the blue whale' he once appeared to be. We all sniggered and they motioned for us to pull close along side. We did and the guys lowered a case of sodas down to us 'for good luck' they said, then waving they moved away to continue their patrol up the coast all the way to the upper border of Maine before turning around and heading back. We were really on our own as Scouts. There were no cell phones or CB Radio yet back then. We had land to follow, maps and compass and lights and we really did feel like early sailing explorers in the new world. We were making good time so around 4 o'clock we decided to stop and make camp on the water. We lowered the sail and rolled it around the boom and stowed it in the front of the boat. The two poles were inserted and the tent popped up into shape 5 feet wide by 7 feet long and 4 feet high, with screens and zip doors. It was new technology in 1956 and few had anything like it. We dropped an anchor a hundred feet out, away from mosquitoes, and hung a lantern on the hook in the stern. We were all set up. It was too early to eat and Pokey and Charlie threw a line to fish. After almost an hour of no bites they gave up and settled down to play cards. You know what boys play when they're in a boat don't you? GO FISH. We heated stew on the Sterno stoves.. right in the fat can. They were all metal and not lined with plastic back then so the can was pot and bowl all in one no dishes to wash. after eating, we settled down in the tent to play games and read comics. The lighted lantern hung on the stern to warn any other boats not to hit us. We fell asleep reading Superman and Loony Toons and awoke to the sprinkle of water and rain on the tent roof. We zipped the door shut and were nice and snug and the 2nd lantern hung from a loop on the ceiling. We must have been tired because we slept late.. waking up around 9 AM. We had made good time the day before and we were in no hurry today. The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing when we raised the anchor, lowered the tent again and raised the sail. This time Charlie was steering, and Pokey was in the bow watching, and Robbie and I took our turn off and loafed on the tent bed. Robbie was a better card player and we played Rummy on the bed surface and read comics again. The day passed like before.. making good time with steady wind. The second day passed and we reached the halfway landmark on our map around 54 miles north of Portsmouth; a rocky point that protruded out into the water. It created a shelter and there we anchored for our second night.. . this trip was a 'piece of cake'! Yeah Right. That night just before dark weather came in from the sea. Dark clouds getting blacker and blacker and wind that brought waves.. not high but serious chop a foot tall with whitecaps. It was building and we knew the signs of the sea. We let out the anchor line on the bow and backed close to land and tied the stern to a tree and paid it out until we were halfway between and secure with a line on either end. We tool down the mast and sail and stowed them down under the tent from the front of the boat. The tent was raised and aline passed over the top just to be safe. We rummaged in the tent and brought out a 'rain fly' that was supposed to work in a downpour. We were about to find out. It was a tarp that went over the top of the dome and attached to the corner poles and loops on the side to make a double roof. We took two of the packs inside the tent and our personal stuff just as drops started coming down. We lit the lantern on the back while we had a chance and ducked inside. The boat bounced and pitched every which way but we were secure in our own carnival ride. Charley fished in his pack and brought out a small black 6 transistor AM radio that had really good reception. We were close enough to pick up Portsmouth and they were really getting it down there. I suppose everyone was worried about us. I peered out of the tent cracks and wished for signs of BB Beecher and the patrol boat but no such luck. We pulled out the Chinese Checker game. It was a round metal tin with Chinese Checkers on one side and regular Checkers on the other and it closed like a tin with the playing pieces inside. We set it with the flat side up in the middle of the bed and it nicely supported two Sterno stoves and we proceeded to heat some dinner. Sterno is safe.. it is alcohol and you can quench any fire with a wet cloth. Two fat cans of Chicken and Dumplings was simmering on top right now. There was thunder now and getting louder and closer we saw a flash and knew there was lightning too. Watching out the tent to the East we saw Lightning strike the sea some five miles from us. We were below cliffs and behind the point and quite safe, but we were all nervous. We had never been out in any storm like this before, let alone in a boat. We were too nervous to read comics let alone sleep so we sat huddled together looking out of the tent flaps at the storm outside. Rain started pelting us and looking out we could see big drops ricocheting off the tent and hitting the boat... WAIT it was hail! Small hail the size of split peas was bouncing off out upper rain fly like a trampoline. It was followed by a stead downpour of regular rain. We huddled inside. The hanging lantern warmed the tent but it was chilly outside now poking ones head outside confirmed that.. no doubt the hail chilled the air. Inside that lantern warmed the tent enough that we were in tee shirts playing games. Every so often checking Charlie's radio. Charlie had more gadgets and stuff than the other scouts and like me was an only child, and like me was not spoiled. Charlie loved to share with his friends. So did Robbie.. who had siblings. The younger boys in school loved him and he catered to them. Robbie's Father once said "Aye, Robbie has a bit of the wee people in him", he said grinning, "and like a Leprechaun he has a chest of gold. It's a heart of gold he has in his chest, that one". He was right. Several times I saw Robbie eyes twinkling and grinning shove his sack lunch in the hands of a shabby seven year old and go off running laps, leaving the boy staring astonished. I asked him and he grinned. "I have three wee brothers and an older sister", he said, "and I know what it is to go without". He let the small boys join in playing ball at the sandlot. "Aye you can play if you can hold the bat" he would say. He would pitch underhand to a boy holding a bat as big as he was and we would all duck when he would throw the bat before running. If the boy would strike out.. Robbie would shout "Oye, it's a do-over!" and give him three more tries. He was like that in Scouts,always sharing and helping. "I'd like a whole troop of misfits like you boys." Mister Hall would say grinning. Charlie was a misfit because he was fat, Robbie was because he was Irish and talked funny, Pokey was because he was the only black Scout, and I was the poor country bumpkin who arrived with patched clothes and a choppy home haircut, who couldn't do any of the things city kids did. Morning arrived and the weather was no better. If anything it had set in and was worse. Stuff under the tent had remained dry and we brought in the other two Scout backpacks. More comics, more snacks and more food. The boat was secure but the lantern had burned dry. We filled it again but would light it later. We had cool-ade in with us. You haven't lived until you have tried Hot Cool-Ade especially the Lemonade one, but we didn't have that with us. Hot red Cherry was pretty darn good! Now getting near 70 years old, I still microwave Cool-Ade sometimes. You ought to try it, you only live once. :D We couldn't travel in this and so we hunkered down to wait it out. We gambled. We played Rummy for Bazooka-Joe Bubble-gum pieces. We played Chinese checkers and regular checkers, we read comics and we told ghost stories. In all it was a pretty cool storm. It would last all that day and into the third night. Around 3 AM we could see stars again. Tomorrow would be a good sailing day. Morning of the 4th day found us with sunshine and a remaining stiff breeze that promised good sailing. We stowed everything underneath again and flattened the tent and raised the mast and sail again. I was the favored skipper and I took the helm and Robbie watched out the front again. We raised the anchor and pulled in the lines and sailed out to round the point. The wind was stronger here but not unmanageable. the sail filled and the boat sailed like a toboggan going downhill, skimming waves and leaving a wake behind us and raising whoops from everyone. Dories are very seaworthy boats. Judging by eye, I figured we might be doing 20 miles per hour and we would make up time. We sailed straight through without stopping and at 5 PM after 9 hours we had made it past our 3/4 point on the map. We were still running a day behind and so we would make our hundred miles on the 5th day instead of the 4th. The following day as we approached ______________ our destination and hundred miles mark, BB Beacher's boat approached us on the way back south to Portsmouth and asked how we had weathered the storm. We told our adventures and he grinned. "I know you planned to hold up and wait it out. I will radio Portsmouth and tell them the River Rat Scouts are no worse for wear. You are heading back after you check into town here, right?" We grinned and nodded. "I was afraid you might be having so much fun you might try to make Newfoundland!" re remarked grinning as they pulled away. We made landfall early and agreed we had nothing we wanted to do here except get supplies and proof we had arrived. We hauled out stuff back to the boat alone with some new comics and set sail south toward Portsmouth by 1PM that day. The wind was fast and we were flying south and made the place we had started from that morning before sundown around 6 PM. We had gained some time the previous day and so we decided again to sail straight through without stopping because we still had sun and the favorable winds. We set sail around 8 AM and by 6 PM we had arrived at the place we had made our first overnight camp. Weather holding we would make it home on the evening of the 8th day like we had planned. Four tired river rats collapsed after eating and immediately slept in a now softly rocking boat. Morning of the 8th day arrived and we were all keen to make it home that day and tell everyone about the awesome storm and meeting BB Beecher twice. We would find they already knew because of BB's radio call, and the Navy yard was buzzing about the 'River Rats Scout Dory". Seemed Portsmouth had got the storm far worse with up to 4 foot waves and high winds and hail too bigger than we got. In the minds of folks back home they though we must have sailed through a full 'noreaster'. Again we sailed with a good wind and skimming the waves around 20 MPH and went all day without stopping. Allowing for tacking and other things we pulled into Portsmouth Harbor around 5 PM. We were met by a sizable crowd and the Navy ship was playing Anchors Aweigh over the loudspeaker. BB Beecher and Mister Hale were on the dock grinning like two cats. "I won the pool again!" Shouted BB, "I bet you would make it back on time no matter 'hell or high water' pardon my French!" he was waving a handful of greenbacks and Charlie broke out laughing. We left our gear at the Scout room and headed home for sleep with Bingo in my own bed. "See you guys tomorrow", shouted Robbie. "Yup said Charlie, another day of adventure!" © Copyright 2018 by Daniel Blankley. All rights reserved. .